rpgfandomcom-20200222-history
Vanarii
VANARII, das Wandlervolk Kay Eriya / Rassen und Völker auf Kay Eriya In den geheimnisvollen Regionen von Dyr, so erzählt man sich, kann es passieren, dass man auf Reisen durch die Wälder auf einen Wanderer trifft, der einen auf ein Stück des Weges begleitet. Dieser Wanderer ist anfangs vielleicht ruhig, aber warmherzig und aufgeschlossen. Je mehr man mit dem Fremden plaudert, umso mehr entdeckt man, dass er auf unheimliche Art einem ähnelt. Und manchmal, so heißt es, da verlässt dann nur noch einer den Wald wieder. Erzählungen aus Dyr Das Volk der Vanarii ist alt, so alt wie die Welt in der sie leben. Sie sind Gestaltwandler, die fast jede Gestalt der belebten Natur annehmen können. Es gibt verschiedenste Gruppierungen oder Stämme unter ihnen, im Groben aber zwei verwandte Philosophien. Die Meisten aus dem Volk der Vanarii unterscheiden sich in ihren Stammesgeistern, deren heiligen Tieren und den damit verbundenen Erscheinungsformen, die verehrt werden. Man nennt diese gewaltige Gruppierung die Vas Dunarii. Die vielen Stämme der Vas Dunarii haben ihr Erbe des Wandelns an eine oder wenige Gestalten gebunden, die meisten von diesen dienen entsprechenden Naturgeistern und leben im Einklang mit Faeries. Das älteste Volk der Vanarii, die Vas Altarii, beschreiten noch den ursprünglichen Pfad der Wandler, die keine Form der anderen bevorzugen und ewig mit dem Vergessen ringen. Die Kultur der beiden Wandlervölker gliedert sich dann in weitere Stämme, wobei die Vas Dunarii den zahlmässig wesentlich größeren Teil der Vanarii ausmachen. Vanarii haben ein starkes Zusammengehörigkeitsgefühl. Sie zanken untereinander zwar regelmäßig, bekriegen sich aber nicht und organisieren sich in Zeiten der Not umfassend und entsprechend alter Riten sehr effektiv. Die Kunst des Wandelns unterscheidet sich am grundlegendsten zwischen den Vas Altarii und den Vas Danarii. Aufgrund ihrer Vielseitigkeit der Wandlung benötigen die Vas Altarii langes Studium und viel Zeit bis sie eine Gestalt annehmen. Demgegenüber konzentrieren sich Vas Dunarii meist auf wenige tierische Gestalten, in deren Umfeld sie auch leben und können sehr rasch die Gestalt ihres sogenannten "Herzbiestes" annehmen. Mit Hilfe seines Seelennamens findet ein Vanarii immer wieder zu seiner wahren Natur oder im Bedarfsfall zu seiner wahren Gestalt zurück. Einen Vanarii kann man daher nur über die Verwendung seines wahren Namens dazu zwingen, sich als sich selbst zu offenbaren. Sie sind ansonsten makellose Wandler von Gestalten, nicht von den Originalen zu unterscheiden. Beim Ritual der Bindung, in dem sich zwei oder mehrere Vanarii untereinander zu einer Art Ehegemeinschaft binden, verraten sie sich gegenseitig ihren Seelennamen. Dadurch spüren sie immer den Anderen und wissen, wenn es schlecht um ihn/sie steht. Der Stammesoberste einer Vanarii-Gemeinschaft hat ein ähnliches, wenn auch schwächeres Ritual, mit einem Teil seines Namens, den seine Gemeinde-Mitglieder in ihrem Namen tragen. Dadurch fühlt ein Stammesoberster immer, wenn vage Gefahr droht oder wenn eines seiner Mitglieder in Schwierigkeiten ist. Kennt ein Vanarii auch nur einen Teil des Seelennamens eines Anderen, so besteht eine gute Chance, dass er ihn mit etwas Zeit ausfindig machen kann. Es heißt, dass es auch alte Kriegsmagie gibt, die sich in ähnlicher Weise über den gemeinsamen Stammesnamen und über den Ältesten eines Stammes auf den gesamten restlichen Stamm auswirkt. Die Vanarii leben im Silmon und im Hufeisen. Sie sind die wahren Gebieter dieser Berge. Weder das alte Volk der Elben noch die tief in den Stein schürfenden Zwerge haben ein komplettes Verständnis von den Gestaltwandlern. Wenige Menschen können davon erzählen, einen Vanarii gesehen zu haben. Racial Template VANARI Vanarii sind als Gestaltwandler ein schwer beschreibbares Volk. Sie verfügen über unterschiedlichste Größen (Size +3 bis Size -3). Kaum ein einheitliches Merkmal existiert über das gesamte Volk verteilt, mit dem man es beschreiben könnte. Die körperliche Statur eines Vanari hängt hauptsächlich von seinem Umfeld ab und wird daher von seinem Stamm, in dem er aufwächst geprägt. Heutzutage sind, bis auf die Vas Altarii, die meisten Vanarii menschenähnlich oder gleichen Menschen bis auf ein paar beunruhigende Auffälligkeiten. Allen Vanarii gemein sind ihre Vulnerability against Silver and Salt. Zusätzlich sind viele Vanarii - je nach Stamm - noch gegen andere volkstümliche Gebräuche oder Hausmittel stark anfällig. Im Gegenzug sind Vas Altarii gegen alles moderne Eisen vollständig immun (Invulnerability against Iron). Und Vas Dunarii oftmals ebenso. Inhärent mit der Natur der Vanarii sind ihre Flüche, so sind Vas Altarii mit Curse of Lifetimes Lost (Major Flaw, Supernatural) geschlagen, wohingegen Vas Dunarii mit Curse of Mundanes Call (Major Flaw, Supernatural) zu kämpfen haben. Beschreibungen dieser Flüche finden sich weiter unten zu den jeweiligen Völkern. Es ist essenziell zu erwähnen, dass Vanarii als eines der ältesten Völker wahrhaft unsterblich sind. Doch der alte Fluch des Vergessens ist sowohl für die Vas Altarii als auch für alle Vas Dunarii eine Geisel. Wo die Einen im äußersten Fall regelmäßig ihre Vergangenheit vergessen und ohne klare Erinnerung an ihre Geschichte fortleben, da werden die Anderen im Laufe der Zeit zu fremden Geschöpfen und vergessen auf Grund ihrer engen Pakte mit einer mundänen, vergänglichen Welt letztlich sogar auf ihre Unsterblichkeit. Vas Altarii Das alte Volk, Wandler auf dem Pfad des Vergessens Niemand kennt die wahre Form eines Vanarii. Dies trifft umso mehr auf die unverfälschteste Kultur der Vanarii zu. Zum Unterschied ihrer Geschwister haben sie sich ihr Wandeln nicht auf wenige oder nur eine Gestalt eingeschränkt. Sie wandeln frei. Doch der alte Fluch ihres Volkes lastet schwer auf ihren Schultern, denn da sie die freie Kunst des Wandelns praktizieren, leben sie mit der Gefahr, sich in ihren Wandlungen zu verlieren. Wo der alte Fluch die Vas Dunarii dazu verdammt, immer gegen die Natur ihres Herzbiestes zu streiten, um nicht selber zum Tier zu werden, da leben die Vas Altarii in der Gefahr Fantasie und Wirklichkeit mit der Zeit zu verwechseln. In weiterer Folge vergessen alte Vas Altarii ihre vergangenen zehn bis dreißig Jahre oder vermischen sie soweit mit Fiktion, dass die Erinnerungen trügerisch und unbrauchbar werden. Um mit diesem Schicksal, das von den Göttern vor Äonen auferlegt wurde, zurechtzukommen, dokumentieren die Vas Altarii die Ereignisse und die Entwicklung ihres gesamten Volkes. Ein großer Teil ihrer Energie geht in die Aufrechterhaltung von mythischen Archiven, in denen sich Stammbäume und Zeittafeln wiederfinden, in denen das Wissen von Ewigkeiten verborgen liegt. Doch immer wieder gehen Vanarii im Laufe der Zeit verloren und es enden ihre Archiveinträge. Dies stellt einen tragischen Moment in ihren Stämmen dar, der einer Totenmesse in der Welt der Menschen gleichkommt. Kultur Die Vas Altarii leben aufgrund der listigen Natur ihres Fluches in einer intensiv ritualisierten Gesellschaft. Das wichtigste Ritual ist das Ritual der Geburt, in dem ihnen ein Name in ihrer alten Sprache verliehen wird. Dieser Name beschreibt ihre Seele und wird niemals außerhalb ihrer Gesellschaft preisgegeben. Jeder Vanarii hält sich an dieses Gebot, ein Verrat dieses Gesetzes ist der schlimmste Verstoß in ihrer Gesellschaft, schlimmer noch als der Tod, da er ihre Freiheit und Sicherheit gefährdet. Anhand seines Namens verliert sich ein Vanarii niemals vollständig im Vergessen, und mit Hilfe vieler weiterer Rituale kann ein Vas Altarii das Vergessen noch weit hinausschieben. Die Vas Altarii praktizieren neben ihren anderen Künsten auch eine sehr alte und mächtige Form der Magie. Die Götter selber soll sie ihnen beigebracht haben und nur die Auserwählten unter ihnen dürfen das alte Wissen, das in ihrer Sprache und Kultur verborgen liegt, zu magischen Zwecken heben. Aussehen Vas Altarii sind von humanoider Gestalt. Trifft man einen Vas Altarii in der wahren Gestalt, so kann man sie am ehesten an ihrer tendenziellen Hautfarbe (wandelt nach Stimmung) und der Verzierung ihrer Körper erkennen. Als Uneingeweihter meint man einen in hauchdünne, feinste Materialien gewandeten Maskierten gegenüber zu stehen. Das Gesicht scheint eine konturlose Maske mit feinsten Verzierungen und aus edelsten Materialien, ganz so wie der restliche Körper. Doch tatsächlich ist dies der natürliche Körper der Vas Alturii (und in früheren Zeiten auch jener der Vas Dunarii). Je älter ein solcher Wandler dann wird, desto ausgeprägter und individueller werden die feinen Verzierungen, und ihr Körper nimmt scheinbar eindeutig die Qualitäten eines bestimmten, ihnen verbundenen Stoffes (Metall, Holz, Perlmutt, etc.) an. Vas Dunarii Das wilde Volk, Die Wandler der Wälder und Geister Vor undenkbaren Zeiten entschieden sich einige der Vas Dunarii ihrem Fluch des Vergessens zu entfliehen. Sie schlossen Pakte mit den Geistern der Natur und traten in die gegenseitige Pflicht. Dies änderte die Kultur der Vanarii von Grund auf, denn sie gaben vieles von dem auf, das sie bisher und banden ihre Seelen an die Welt. Zum Dank machten sich die Geister daran, den Fluch des Vergessens aufzuheben. Doch der alte Fluch war mit dem Sein verwoben und ließ sich nicht beseitigen. So wandelte sich der Fluch mit seinen Trägern und die Vas Dunarii verfielen von nun an mit der Zeit der Natur ihrer tierischen Gestalten. Geboten sie diesem Verfall nicht Einhalt, so verwandelten sich schließlich in ihr Herzbiest ohne sich ihrer Vergangenheit zu erinnern und waren von diesem Augenblick an der Sterblichkeit anheim gefallen. Nur die Rückbesinnung und Pflege ihrer alten Rituale - nun in angepasster Form - lässt sie ihr Schicksal mildern oder auf unbestimmte Zeit verhindern. Es ist so, dass der Neugeborene Vas Dunarii in der jeweiligen Erscheinungsform, die seine Mutter zur Zeit der Geburt hatte, das Licht der Welt erblickt. Später, im Prozess des Erwachsen-Werdens findet der Vanarii in einem Ritual, das er an einem seinem Volk heiligen Ort durchwandert, seine wahre Gestalt. Die Vas Dunarii nennen dies die Begegnung mit ihrem Herzbiest. In einem weiteren Ritual findet jeder Vanarii dann sein Totem. Durch die Wahl dieses Totems trifft er die Wahl einer Grundgestalt und schließt sich jenem Stamme an, der dieses Totem als das seine bezeichnet. In der Mythologie der Vas Dunarii zeigt dies, dass die Geister um die Vanarii streiten und sich nur ein Geist wahre Sympathie mit einem jungen Vanarii aufbauen kann. Bis dahin ist ein Vanarii aber von seinen Eltern geprägt. In vielen Fällen bleiben Vanarii aber bei ihren Eltern und akzeptieren dasselbe Herzbiest. Eines ist allen diesen Wandlern gleich, sie wirken wild und unberechenbar, oft hart und grausam in ihren Entscheidungen. Verweilt man länger in ihrer Umgebung, passieren oft eigenartige Dinge. Die Art und Weise hängt eng mit dem gewählten Totem zusammen. Kultur Die Kultur der Vas Dunarii ist von den Naturkräften und dem Leben in extremen Bedingungen geprägt. Aufgrund der vielen unterschiedlichen Totems hat auch die Kultur der Vas Dunarii unzählige Ausprägungen angenommen, die sich meist auf die Pflege und Verehrung ihres Schutzgeistes konzentriert. Aussehen Die Vas Dunarii sehen in der Regel wie Wilde aus, die sowohl viele Züge ihres alten Volkes, aber auch der Menschen und ihrer Schutzgeister tragen. Mitglieder des Bachtaas-Stammes beispielsweise sind gewaltige Kolosse mit starker Körperbehaarung. Da sie viele menschliche Halblinge in ihren Reihen haben, sehen sie aber stark wie Menschen aus. Stämme der Vas Dunarii Unter den wildern Wandlern gibt es unzählige Stämme und Familien, die regelmässig untereinander verwandt sind. Zum Unterschied mit den Vas Altarii reichen die Familienbande der Vas Dunarii auch weit in die Gesellschaft der anderen Völker, meist in und um Dyr hinaus. Oftmals wissen allerdings diese Angehörigen nichts von ihrem Glück. Besonders wilde und seltsame Kinder werden in den Ausläufern der Berge und Wälder Dyr's ausgesetzt und man sieht sie meist nie wieder. Stamm Baachtas :Totem: großer weißer Bär, der in den eisigen Höhen des Hufeisen zu sehen ist